


the best part of my soul

by robs



Series: Let's try something new (NaNo17) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec & Lydia as Parabatai, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, NaNoWriMo 2017, Parabatai Bond, Platonic Life Partners
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: John era l'amore della sua vita, dopotutto, l'unica persona a parte Alec stesso con cui Lydia potesse comportarsi come una ragazza qualsiasi e senza doversi preoccupare di mantenere la sua immagine di guerriera intoccabile e devota alla causa, e venire a sapere della sua morte da una lettera impersonale del Clave non è stato di certo facile.





	the best part of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge natalizia del gruppo [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://m.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425), con i prompt elencati nelle note finali.

Alec non è sicuro di cosa aspettarsi quando bussa alla porta della sua parabatai, quella sera, sa solo che il dolore che Lydia sta provando è immenso e che non può più ignorarlo a fatica come ha fatto nei giorni precedenti, per lasciare alla giovane donna lo spazio che le ha promesso quando il Clave le ha inviato un messaggio di fuoco per informarla della morte in missione del suo fidanzato; ha provato a resistere il più possibile, perché Lydia aveva bisogno di stare sola per darsi l'opportunità di affrontare il lutto senza essere costretta a badare ai suoi sguardi preoccuparti e a quelli troppo curiosi del resto dell'Istituto, ma non è più fisicamente in grado di stare con le mani in mano mentre la sua migliore amica dai tempi dell'Accademia sta soffrendo in questo modo.

Il tono di Lydia è fermo e autorevole come sempre nel dargli il permesso di entrare, ma Alec la conosce abbastanza bene da sentire subito la nota esausta e distrutta nella sua voce, e il suo cuore si spezza ancora un po' per lei: John era l'amore della sua vita, dopotutto, l'unica persona a parte Alec stesso con cui Lydia potesse comportarsi come una ragazza qualsiasi e senza doversi preoccupare di mantenere la sua immagine di guerriera intoccabile e devota alla causa, e venire a sapere della sua morte da una lettera impersonale del Clave non è stato di certo facile (Alec l'ha letta, con il permesso della sua parabatai, e la freddezza delle poche righe che componevano il messaggio l'ha lasciato scosso tanto quanto l'orribile notizia che portavano). La famiglia Monteverde non è mai stata felice del fidanzamento tra John e Lydia e non l'ha mai nascosto, ma arrivare perfino a fare pressione sui burocrati del Clave per farla notificare solo dopo la cerimonia funebre, senza darle neppure l'occasione di dirgli addio? Non aveva idea che potessero cadere così in basso, e Alec ha la piena intenzione di trovare un modo per usare il nome della sua famiglia per farlo rimpiangere ai parenti di John; meschino e crudele da parte sua, certo, ma non ha mai detto di essere un santo e chiunque faccia del male alle persone che ama non può passarla liscia. E Alec ama Lydia, la ama in un modo che solo qualcuno che ha come parabatai la parte migliore di sé può amare.

"Ehi," la saluta, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle subito dopo essere entrato nella sua camera per non rischiare che qualche possibile curioso sbirci oltre la soglia, e l'immagine che si trova davanti fa morire all'istante il piccolo sorriso che aveva forzato sulle sue labbra: è evidente che Lydia sapesse che era lui a bussare, perché non ha nemmeno tentato di ricostruire la maschera impassibile che indossa quando ha a che fare con i loro sottoposti, e vederla riversa sul suo letto sfatto, con le guance macchiate del trucco che è colato mentre piangeva e gli stessi vestiti ormai sgualciti che indossava quando è arrivato il messaggio, è più orribile e doloroso del previsto. "Oh, Lyds," mormora con il cuore in gola, eliminando in due passi lo spazio che li separa per sedersi accanto a lei e tirarla a sé in un abbraccio; la sente rispondere alla stretta con disperazione, le braccia intorno alle sue spalle e le unghie premute contro la sua schiena, ed è terrificante sentirla singhiozzare senza contollo contro il suo collo, perché Lydia, come lui, non è prona a sfoghi emotivi di questo genere, non lo è mai stata.

"Dovevamo sposarci," e adesso che non deve più fingere di essere interessata alle apparenze la sua voce è rauca, quasi flebile, e Alec la stringe più forte mentre chiude gli occhi per cercare di resistere alla tentazione di piangere a sua volta, perché fa un male incredibile sentirla parlare così. "Avevamo un piano, questa doveva essere la sua ultima missione per l'Istituto di Parigi, poi avrebbe chiesto di essere trasferito qui e ci saremmo sposati," continua, il suo discorso spezzato dai singhiozzi che nemmeno prova a trattenere e che scuotono il suo corpo minuto in un modo quasi preoccupante.

"Lo so, Lyds," risponde Alec con voce strozzata, perdendo la battaglia contro le lacrime e affondando il viso contro i capelli biondi e sfatti della ragazza per nasconderle il più possibile; il dolore che fa pulsare la sua runa parabatai è terribilmente intenso, soffocante, e Alec non ha la forza di combatterlo per cercarle di darle un po' di conforto attraverso il loro legame, non adesso. Si limita ad abbracciarla e consolarla in silenzio per quelle che sembrano ore, e a un certo punto deve aver inconsciamente manovrato entrambi per stendersi sul materasso accanto a Lydia e riuscire a stringerla meglio, più saldamente e con tutto il corpo, perché quando la ragazza allontana il volto dal suo collo si trovano naso contro naso sullo stesso cuscino.

"Sono stata un terribile partner in questi giorni, uh? Ti ho abbandonata a gestire l'Istituto senza supporto," dice lei, tirando su col naso e piegando le labbra in un sorriso palesemente fasullo e vuoto; Alec scuote la testa con un sospiro, alzando il viso per poterle baciare la fronte, e le accarezza uno zigomo in silenzio finché finalmente quel sorriso diventa meno forzato, trasformandosi in una piega triste e stanca che però fa sentire un po' più leggeri entrambi.

"Non potresti mai essere una partner, o una parabatai, terribile," la rassicura, fermo e sicuro perché e la pura e semplice verità. "Non ti sei mai aspettata che mi comportassi davvero come una macchina senza sentimenti, né quando Robert ha quasi distrutto la mia famiglia né quando Max era in coma, neppure per un attimo; sai che non lo farei mai nemmeno io, mh? Sei la mia Lyds, la mia parabatai, la parte migliore della mia anima, e avrai sempre ciò di cui avrai bisogno da me, anche quando quello che ti serve è rimanere sola per qualche giorno o che prenda io il comando dell'Istituto da solo."

 

Qualcuno, probabilmente Jace, ha bussato e ha lasciato un ricco assortimento di liquori e alcolici fuori dalla porta di Lydia qualche minuto di silenzio più tardi, rotto solo dai loro respiri finalmente regolari; Alec incrocia lo sguardo quasi divertito di Lydia quando scopre il regalo, ed entrambi sbuffano una risata nel ripensare all'ultima volta che si sono ubriacati insieme. Non è una buona idea, farlo questa notte, ma non è nemmeno così terribile: il giorno dopo saranno sicuramente affetti da postumi da sbornia terribili, ma magari lasciarsi andare e immergersi in ciò che provano senza inibizioni di alcun tipo potrebbe essere utile per entrambi. Ci saranno lacrime e tutto il dolore che sentono per la morte di John verrà completamente a galla, anche quello che prova Alec e che fino a questo momento è più o meno riuscito a ignorare e nascondere, ma forse un'esperienza del genere può essere catartica; non hanno bisogno di parlare per decidere che, sì, vogliono provarci, e Alec apre la prima bottiglia dopo essersi seduto sul pavimento dove anche Lydia si è calata.

"A John Monteverde. Ave atque vale," mormora la ragazza, e Alec le fa eco senza esitare, stringendole una mano con affetto.

**Author's Note:**

> PAROLE CHIAVE: Letto + Alcol + Dolore.


End file.
